


Defeating the Purpose

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion doesn’t want to lose any of these things. They’re much too precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeating the Purpose

Title: Defeating the Purpose  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: G  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

They start by taking opposite sides of the bed, Nezumi at the top, Shion at the bottom. It’s not the best method. Shion often finds himself being woken up by a foot in the face or, when he rolls over onto his side, Nezumi’s knee digging insistently into his back.

They next try sleeping side by side, but that’s even worse. Nezumi shoves and kicks in his sleep. There are times when Shion wakes up half on the mattress and half on the floor, having been pushed out by Nezumi without his knowledge.

He doesn’t really mention it, and Nezumi doesn’t notice until after dinner one day when he comments on the bags under Shion’s eyes.

“It’s no big deal,” says Shion. “I just can’t remember the last time I had a proper night’s sleep.”

Nezumi frowns. “My bad,” he says. Shion isn’t sure why. It’s not like he’s doing it on purpose. “You take the bed tonight. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Shion protests that he can’t, that it’s unfair, that he’s the one imposing, that he shouldn’t be asking for too much, but Nezumi tells him not to worry about it.

And so, later on, Shion finds himself alone. He listens to the soft, steady sound of Nezumi’s breathing as he stares at the ceiling, wondering how such a small bed can feel so large and empty now that he no longer has to share it.

Over an hour passes by of him tossing and turning, but he can’t drift off no matter what he does. He feels strangely lonely, which is ridiculous. Nezumi is only a few inches away. It’s not like he’s gone anywhere. Shion can still see him and hear him, but he seems so far away somehow.

He wants to whisper Nezumi’s name, to make him open his eyes, but he can’t. He has work, after all. He needs his rest.

Eventually, Shion can’t stand it anymore. He grabs the blanket and his pillow and lies down next to Nezumi. The mattress may be thin and lumpy in places, but it’s considerably more comfortable than the cold hard floor. Shion has no idea how Nezumi can sleep on it so peacefully.

It’s not so bad once he snuggles up to Nezumi for warmth, tucking his head under his chin and burrowing closer to his body. Nezumi stirs against him, and Shion holds his breath, but he doesn’t wake. He only relaxes when Nezumi goes still, closing his eyes with a smile.

He doesn’t know what time it is when he opens them again, but Nezumi is already alert and shaking his shoulder for whatever reason.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

Shion is confused. He’s not sure why he’s on the floor at first. Then he remembers. “I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Nezumi’s expression is the one he always seems to wear whenever Shion says or does something he considers it to be equally charming and foolish. “Idiot. Wouldn’t you rather have the bed all to yourself?”

“Only if you’re in it.”

“That kind of defeats the purpose, don’t you think?” Nezumi laughs quietly. “But if that’s the case, then there’s no point staying where we are now. Come on, get up.”

He lifts Shion onto the mattress, arranging him so that he’s in between the wall and Nezumi himself. He won’t be able to kick him out this way, Shion realises, and the arm that Nezumi curves tightly around his waist is even more effective at holding him in place.

“We need a bigger bed,” he states.

“No,” Shion argues. “We should keep this one.”

Even though he gets shoved out of it on a regular basis, he likes the fact that they can be so close. If they lie facing each other, they can breathe in the same air. Shion can watch Nezumi while he sleeps, which is never quite as romantic as it’s made out to be in the books. Nezumi scowls and grunts and pulls weird faces, but it’s entertaining nonetheless.

It doesn’t matter that there isn’t enough room for more than one person. Small beds make for cosiness and intimacy, and Shion is greedy for both. They fit together easier this way, Shion’s head on Nezumi’s shoulder, nudging Nezumi’s left ankle with his toes. More importantly, it just feels right.

Shion doesn’t want to lose any of these things. They’re much too precious.

“You'd better not leave,” he mumbles.

He falls asleep before he can hear Nezumi’s reply.

 

End.


End file.
